Your Darkness is My Darkness
by DJRena
Summary: Out for DarkLegends! Sasuke and Itachi's adopted cousin comes to finish out school in Konoha and she finds herself falling for the cold Gaara. As her past comes out, will he still want to be with her? Lemon in later chapters [GaaraXOC]
1. Chapter 1

_**Your Darkness is My Darkness**_

Gaarakoi: Okay people, this story is for DarkLegends, because she was the one who correctly guessed the first chaper of Songs of Sex. I'm hoping for five chapters or less and I'll do my best!

* * *

Sasuke sat down at the familiar lunch table, Naruto in tow, blabbering about some history test he barely passed. Sasuke sat between Neji and Gaara, while Naruto plopped his tray across the table, next to Hinata and Kiba. "And I really thought the one about the 100 Years War was a trick question," the blonde said, snaking his arm around Hinata's waist. 

Neji frowned and Hinata blushed, but smiled a little bit. Even after Naruto and Hinata had been dating for almost 6 months, Neji still wasn't comfortable with it and Hinata still blushed whenever Naruto did anything even remotely intimate.

It wasn't that she didn't like it, the girl loved being anywhere near her boyfriend, but she still hadn't outgrown her shyness around other people just yet. Naruto waved his free hand around dramatically to illustrate some point about Kamikaze fighters, almost smacking Kiba into Shino sitting next to him. The dog lover didn't notice tho; he was busy poking Shino's leftover food with a chopstick, which was almost all of what he started with.

Kiba poked his boyfriend in the belly with a finger, causing the bug boy to raise an eyebrow. "Ya know, Shino, you should eat more. Keep it up and you'll be nothing but skin and bones. No wonder you're always uke. Look at me and Naruto. We both have healthy appetites and look how fit and strong we are!" Shikamaru sat his head up from his hands and looked lazily at the other brunette.

"You two eat more than a herd of elephants and a swarm of locusts. _Each_," he said before putting his head down again. Kiba growled and started yelling at the snoozing boy, while Shino hid an amused expression behind his high-necked collar. Naruto had finished ranting and was inhaling his ramen, so Sasuke took this opportunity to speak.

"Dobe, my mom says you should bring Hinata-san over tonight so she can meet her. She also wants you two to meet my cousin." Naruto looked up with a mouthful of noodles. "Culin?" he attempted, giving the table's other occupants a good view of his partially chewed food. "Yeah. Sa-chan said I was supposed to invite all the people I know. Especially crazy girls and single guys." He shook his head and looked from Gaara to Neji.

"You two come?" he asked. Neji shrugged and Gaara moved his head minutely. Sasuke looked down the table to Shikamaru. "You hear that Nara?" he asked and the dozing boy moved his head a little. "Good. Then during your study hall, take some time out of sleeping and making-out and tell your psycho girlfriend to come." Another head movement.

Naruto swallowed his food and cocked his head slightly looking at his best friend. "Why crazy girls and single guys?" he asked. Sasuke sighed and smirked. "She's like a female Jiriya. Can't keep her hands to herself. And she apparently gets along best with crazy girls." Naruto laughed.

"Sounds like a good time waiting to happen," he commented before pecking Hinata on the cheek and getting up to dump his tray. "You want me to tell the Thesbians?" Sasuke shrugged. "I guess. At least Ino and Sakura are pretty crazy. And you know they won't go anywhere without TenTen." Naruto nodded before waving to Hinata and leaving.

She waved back while still blushing. Sasuke asked Hinata, "You think you can come tonight?" The girl nodded meekly and Sasuke nodded back. "You and Dobe just meet me at my house and she'll be there." She nodded again and Sasuke got up to dump his food, too.

Naruto yawned loudly and grabbed Hinata's hand, twining his fingers with hers. She smiled lightly walked a little closer to him, their shoulders just touching. As they rounded the corner and walked up the long driveway to the Uchiha manor, Hinata put a little more distance between the two of them, but kept her hand in his. "Hey, Hinata-chan, when's Neji supposed to be here?" Naruto asked as they reached the door.

"Um, w-well, he said he w-would be here a l-little later," she said quietly as the blonde rang the doorbell. After a moment, the tall, older, almost Sasuke look-alike answered the door. "Uzumaki-kun," he greeted in a monotonous tone. "Hyuuga-san." Hinata nodded while blushing and Naruto smiled a little. "Itachi, is Teme in his room?"

Itachi nodded and stood aside, allowing the two to move past him into the living room. Naruto lead Hinata through the room and to the stairway, stopping to greet Sasuke's mother. "Hi, Mikoto-san!" he said cheerfully, waving at the woman washing dishes. "Well, hello there Naruto-kun. Who is this beautiful girl your with? Could this be Hinata-san?"

Naruto nodded and smiled at Hinata, who blushed again. "Hinata-chan, this is Sasuke's mom, Mikoto-san. She's really nice, and I don't know how that Teme got such a nice mom." Mikoto laughed lightly. "Now, now, Naruto-kun. I'm not that great." Hinata bowed and blushed more.

"I-it's a pleasure to m-meet you, Uchiha-san," she stuttered. The woman smiled kindly. "The pleasure is all mine, Hinata-san. And please, call me Mikoto-san. Now, Sasuke is waiting up in his room. Satoko is going to be here shortly." Naruto nodded and led Hinata up the stairs and to the end of the hallway.

A tall, grumpy looking man emerged from the room two doors down. "Hey, Fugaku-san," Naruto said. "This is my girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata-chan, this is Fugaku-san, Sasuke's dad." Hinata bowed slightly and Fugaku nodded back at her before going down the stairs. Naruto knocked briskly on the door, before opening it, not waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Teme! When's your cousin supposed to get here?" Sasuke looked up from his cards. "Not too long. Maybe a few minutes." Shikamaru yawned lazily from the bed. "Waiting is such a drag. How troublesome." Temari smacked him lightly. "Don't complain, Shika-chan. I told you that you didn't have to come!"

Gaara put down his cards face up in front of him. "Pair of Kings, three Queens," he said simply. Sasuke frowned and put his cards back on the deck, picking up Gaara's too. He opened his mouth to say something, before his door was opened again. "Satoko is here," Fugaku said to Sasuke.

The ravenette stood, followed by the redhead and the rest of the crew. They went downstairs and Sasuke stopped in the doorway, a smirk on his lips. Itachi walked up behind the group and stood just barely in view of the front door.

Suddenly, a black blur leapt over the group and onto Itachi, who stood like he was expecting it. The entire group (save for Sasuke and Gaara) gasped as the blur turned into a girl and locked her lips with Itachi. "I-is this your cousin?" Naruto asked, unable to tear his eyes from the sight. Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, but not by blood. My aunt and uncle adopted her."

"Oh," came four simultaneous voices. Hearing the different voices, the girl pulled her lips from her cousins and looked at the other people. "Hey, peoples, I'm Satoko," she said with a look on her face having a small smile. Kind of like Sasuke. You can tell their emotion but it's hard.

Temari smiled uneasily. "I'm Sabaku Temari." Satoko nodded and looked at Sasuke. "You're hotter already, ne, Sasu-chan?" Said ravenette smirked. "Yeah, better than before." "So," Satoko said, "Who's everybody else?" Naruto introduced himself, Hinata, and Shikamaru before getting to Gaara. "This is Temari-chan's brother, Gaara."

Satoko's eyes widened. "What?" Gaara asked, annoyed, crossing his arms across his chest. "You're hotter than Sasu-chan," she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, and Hinata did a face plant.

"Boy, tell us how you really feel," Shikamaru mumbled under his breath. Gaara's face pinked and he turned away. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't be ashamed!" Satoko exclaimed. "Not many people are hotter than him! Except 'Tachi-koi, tho…"

Itachi smirked and Sasuke blushed. Gaara's blush deepened as Temari and Naruto snickered. And hot Gaara was. His messy red hair barely showed his ears, exposing two piercing on his right ear, both black, and a red ear cuff, while his left ear had one red stud and a black ear cuff. Under the bangs on the left side of his face was a tattoo of the Love Kanji. His deep aqua-green eyes were rimmed thickly with eyeliner. He wore a black short sleeved shirt with a white, screaming raccoon above the words, "_Caution: The Shukaku_" in red. The redhead had baggy black pants with straps and black World Industries shoes with red laces.

Satoko's attire was almost the same, but feminized. She wore a black wife beater with skull-and-crossbones, a snake creating a figure eight in the eye sockets. '_Death Infinity_' was printed in scratch above it. Tight black short-shorts fit smoothly over her curves, covering fishnet stockings. She also wore black knee-boots with red and silver buckles. Underneath her grey eyes, she had a layer of eyeliner on the bottom lid and the rim, making them seem almost white. Her black bangs were clipped over on the side of her head while the rest of her silvery hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Aww, come on, _Gaa-chan_, now you gotta tell me what you think of me!" Satoko exclaimed, hugging his arm. Temari knew that getting too close to the boy was never a good idea, and wisely took a few steps back, dragging her significant other, while Naruto snickered.

Gaara got an anime tick and was about to blow up when a familiar voice came yelling, "Hey, where is this chick? Is she hot?" "Kiba?" Naruto asked, and Satoko released Gaara's arm and bounded to the other two boys. She stared at Kiba and smiled. "So your name is Kiba? Wow, you're hot, too. Still not as hot as Tachi-koi or Sasu-chan or Gaa-chan, tho."

She noticed the marks on his face and gasped. "Wow! Are those real tattoos?" She cupped his face in her hands, running her thumbs over them. "Did it hurt? I got a tattoo on my leg, but it didn't really hurt that much. But then again, the face is so sensitive-" A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Mine," Shino said possessively, surprising everyone.

Satoko cocked her head and removed her hands from the boys face, turning to the bug boy. "Konchuu!" She screamed, glomping him. Satoko pecked him on the cheek and started rambling about how good it was got see him and how much she missed him and- Kiba tore his boyfriend from her grasp, pushing Shino behind him, shielding him from the seemingly crazy girl.

_"Mine!"_ he growled, but Satoko merely pouted. "But I haven't seen Konchuu in _so long_ and I just missed him, and I already know he's gay and-" Shino pushed past the dog-lover and covered her mouth with his hand. "Calm down, Tenshi," he said quietly, for only Kiba and Satoko to hear. And the girl actually blushed at the nickname!

Shino took his hand away and Kiba seethed behind him. To placate his lover, the Aburame stepped back and wrapped an arm around his waist, signifying that Kiba was Shino's one and only. Akamaru poked his head out from behind his owner's leg and Satoko cooed. She crouched down and whistled low. "Be careful," Kiba warned. "He likes to bite stra-"

Akamaru let out a bark and happily jumped into the silver-haired girl's arms, giving her wet puppy kisses. "Guess not," Shino mumbled to his lover, who frowned. The silverette cuddled the white puppy and stood up, looking around at everybody. "I suppose you all want to know how I know Shino?" She asked while scratching behind Akamaru's ears.

Seeing five nods, a head tilt, what looked like an angry pout (you can never tell with Gaara), a smirk, and a small smile, Satoko smiled smally. "Well, then, Tachi-koi, Sasu-chan, lead the way to my room?" Itachi silently nodded and started upstairs, followed by everyone else. "We'll be up in my room, Oba-san!" She called into the kitchen.

Mikoto nodded to the group as they walked past and started toward the girl's room, which was across the hall from Sasuke's. They walked in and Satoko plopped down on the bed, followed by Itachi. Of course, being Itachi, he didn't plop, he gracefully sat.

Anyways, the others followed suit and spread themselves around the room. Shino and Kiba on the loveseat, Sasuke the other side of the bed, Gaara in a beanbag in the corner of the room, Temari and Shikamaru on the rug, and Naruto and Hinata on two footstools. "Okay, now for my story. 'Cause I know Konchuu won't talk long enough to tell it," Satoko said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A small girl sat alone in the corner of a sandbox, watching sadly as the other children played and laughed. Letting out a small sigh, she drew a pair of stick figures in the sand, holding hands with big smiles on their faces. A foot came down hard on the drawing, scattering the sand pictures and causing the girl to look up.

A kid a few years older loomed over her head, a sneer on his face. "Hey, weird-o," he said. Satoko's body remained motionless, her eyes remained blank. The older boy kicked some sand on the chibi girl's sundress and feigned apologeticness. "Oh, I'm sorry," he crooned. "Why don't you get your Mommy or Daddy to clean that for you?"

Another boy stood next to the first, a small mudball in his hand. "Or this?" he asked, flinging it on the girl's dress. Satoko didn't flinch as it hit and splattered over her outfit, getting some on her face. "Oh," the first boy said. "That's right. You don't have a Mom or Dad anymore." A small figure appeared in the shadows, approaching the group. "Why don't you fight back?" The second asked. "It's not like your parents can ground you when their dead."

A small fist appeared and punched the second boy in the face, knocking him back. "Leave her alone," a small boy said. "Or you'll have to deal with me." The first boy looked at his friend on the ground and swallowed. The second boy started crying and held his hand over his nose, red leaking out. "You better get your friend to the teacher before he dies of blood loss," the small boy said, giggling a little.

The first one got a look of terror on his face and helped his friend stand up, hurrying to the teacher on recess duty. The little boy turned around to the girl, who hadn't moved. He extended his hand to her to help her up. This seemed to snap her out of her trance, but she looked up at him with empty eyes. "I'm Aburame Shino," he said. "Let's go to the nurse to get you new clothes."

Satoko mechanically took his hand and allowed him to lead her inside the building to the nurse's office. When he walked in, the nurse noticed the two of them and the state of the silverette's clothes, she let out a sigh.

"Again, Satoko-chan?" She asked. The small girl nodded, looking away. "What happened this time?" The nurse asked gently. Satoko mumbled, "I was playing and fell in the mud. Aburame-san helped me." Shino was surprised that the girl lied, but when he opened his mouth to correct her, the nurse put a finger to her lips.

Walking up to the pair, the woman took Satoko's other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, Shino-kun. I'll take good care of her." The young ravenette hesitantly let go of the girl's hand and the nurse smiled at him. She led the girl into the back, closing the door, and dug around in the closet.

After a moment, she pulled out another sundress. The small girl lifted her arms and the nurse slid off her soiled dress, putting the other black and red sundress. Taking out a damp towel, the nurse softly wiped the mud from where it spattered on the girl's neck and face. The nurse let out a small sigh and looked down at the young girl.

"Satoko-chan, try to be more careful, alright? And try to make friends with Shino-kun. I saw how he helped you." Satoko looked up at the nurse in alarm, but the woman just smiled. "I'm not sure what was said, but those boys got what they had coming," she said. "I've never seen Shino-kun do something like that before, though. You should feel special. He came to help you when he could've stayed with all his other friends."

Tears welled up in Satoko's eyes, and as much as she tried to stop them, started pouring down her small cheeks. "But why?" She whispered. "Why would anyone want to help me? I'm nothing. Worthless. I only take up space." The nurse suddenly wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tightly, much to Satoko's surprise. "You," she said. "Are in need of someone to care for. If you know what's it's like to have someone special, you'll realize your worth, little one."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, after that, me and Konchuu became friends and I started coming out of my shell, and for some reason, he grew more into his. The nurse is Sasu-chan and Tachi-koi's auntie, and she adopted me. Then, when Konchuu moved here about a year later, I had to learn to make new friends," Satoko explained, jumping up and glomping Shino.

"I was the first one he told he was gay!" Shino pinked slightly and Kiba smirked. "Not even I can get Shino to blush!" He said, taking the other boy's hand in his. Satoko climbed off Shino and jumped back on the bed, settling herself in Itachi's lap. "Now, tell me a little about yourselves," she said. "Gaa-chan first."

Gaara looked grump_ier_ that she told him to go first, and crossed his arms. "I have a band," he said simply. "Oh!" Satoko exclaimed. "Me too! It's called Death Infinity." She gestured to the front of her shirt. "I'm lead singer. What do you do?" Gaara didn't like talking more than 10 words every 10 minutes and here this girl was trying to get him to open up to her like it was nothing. Yeah, right. Sabaku no Gaara didn't follow orders. He gave them. And if he didn't want to answer, he wasn't going to.

"Bass."

Never mind. "So, what's your band's name?" He pointed to his shirt. "Caution: The Shukaku," she read. "So, what's a Shukaku? Is it that raccoon?" Gaara got another anime tick. "Yes, but it's a tanuki, not a raccoon." Satoko sweatdropped. "My bad," she said. "Everybody else?" That pretty much went on for about a half an hour.

Naruto told about how much he loved Hinata, Hinata told about how good she was with medical supplies and cooking, Temari told about how much leather she had in her closet (Satoko agreed and said they should go shopping for more), Shikamaru told about how boring and troublesome everything was, and Kiba told about how good he was at karate. When everyone was done, Satoko clapped her hands. "Now that that's done, how 'bout we eat? I'm starving!"

_Insert sweatdrop here_.

Jumping off of her cousin's lap, she grabbed Gaara's wrist, hauling him up with her. "Since you're so grumpy, we can skip the food food and go right to the dessert! Time for ice cream!" Temari uneasily looked at Satoko for touching the redhead, _again_. She must've wanted to die or something.

The female blonde looked over at Sasuke. The ravenette surely knew that messing with him would cause his cousin an untimely, and extremely painful death. Sasuke was looking at the two with a slight smirk on his face, and Temari didn't like it very much.

"I want chocolate orange sherbert," Satoko declared. "What kind do you want, Gaa-chan?" Gaara sighed lightly, knowing the girl wasn't going to give up until he answered her. "I've never had ice cream before," he said quietly. Satoko gasped loudly. "Never?!" she exclaimed. "No wonder you're so grumpy!"

Before he could (kill her) argue, she hastily pulled him downstairs and into the kitchen. "Oba-san!" She cried. "This is Gaa-chan and he's never had ice cream before!" Mikoto looked surprised at her niece's exclamation, followed by shock that the boy had never indulged in the sweet tasting treat.

"Georgy's got all my stuff out front and he's gonna bring it in later, but for now, do you have any chocolate orange sherbert and cookies and cream?" Mikoto nodded and pulled out two bowls. Satoko dug around in the freezer and found some chocolate, orange sherbert, and cookies and cream. She took the scooper from her aunt and put some cookies and cream in one bowl and orange and chocolate in the other. She grabbed the bowls in one hand and Gaara's arm with the other.

"Oba-san, tell Sasu-chan and Tachi-koi we're on the playground, okay?" The woman smiled and nodded as the two left toward the back door. Outside, in the back yard, there was a large playground, mostly wooden, with a big plastic slide, a climbing rope, the works. Satoko and Gaara made their way toward the main part, a big wooden platform with all the steps and ramps branching off. Satoko let go of Gaara's arm and sat down, gesturing him to do so as well.

The redhead grudgingly sat next to the silverette and took the offered bowl of ice cream. Cautiously picking up a spoonful of the treat, Gaara slowly brought it to his mouth, noting how intently Satoko was watching him, waiting for a reaction.

Letting the coolness slide off the spoon, he was surprised at the explosion of taste in his mouth. He quickly took another bite, munching quietly on the cookie chunks. Satoko smiled at him widely. Cold, distant Gaara looked like a little kid when he was trying new things. She casually mixed her two flavors together until they blended before taking a large bite of it.

She smiled sadly. "You know, Gaa-chan, this is the first time since Konchuu moved away that I actually enjoyed someone else's company," she said softly. The redhead paused a moment from his shoveling of ice cream to look at the girl. She didn't look like she first did. Now, she looked…almost like a lonely child.

Gaara didn't like one bit. "Don't look like that," he murmured. "It doesn't suit you at all." Satoko looked up at him and gave him a soft, genuine smile. "Thanks, but just don't tell anyone." Gaara's cheeks pinked and he looked away for a moment. "Don't tell anyone what I said either." Satoko laughed gently. "I promise."

* * *

Clicky the button!


	2. Chapter 2

Your Darkness Is My Darkness

Chapter 2

Gaarakoi: Sorry, guys, for being gone for so long. My mom won't let me keep the lappie at home, and keeps procrastinating so she won't have to buy me a flash drive, so I have to settle for the little time I get when she's out... Oh, well, here's chapter 2, and it took me a long time. Right now, I just had enough time to get it edited a little better, but still not the best. Just work with me here.

* * *

Gaara groaned as his snuggly heat suddenly disappeared. He blindly reached out in front of himself and groped around for that source of warmth, but all he felt was blankets. Cracking his eyes slowly, he squinted as the bright sun temporarily blinded him. Looking around, he sat up, but fell back down as a slight pain sparked up his back from his ass. When he reached around behind him to massage it, his hand brushed another. Slowly turning around, the redhead found himself looking at the sleeping face of none other than Itachi. Gaara screamed.

This all started the day before that.

Shortly after Satoko kidnapped Gaara, everyone else followed the two outside. "Guys?" Naruto asked, half worried that his red-headed friend had killed his best friend's cousin and hidden the body somewhere. A hand shot up and waved the gang over toward the other side of the plastic tube on the playground. Two empty bowls with spoons sticking out lay on their sides next to the two red-faced teens. Satoko had a deep red, circular mark on her cheek and a chunk of cookie on her nose. Gaara was trying to catch his breath, so as to not look like he had over exerted himself. Satoko had a smile on her face, and an arm wrapped around her stomach as she, too tried catching her breath.

"Waa?" Kiba asked, over-thinking what the two must've been doing. "Do you have some closet, kinky food fetish or what?" Gaara growled, but turned an interesting shade of red, while Satoko fell over laughing. "We-we were talking," Satoko tried explaining between laughs, "And I stole some of his, of his ice cream, a-and he flicked a spoonful at, at me, th-then, he-"

Gaara clamped his hand over the girl's mouth, effectively shutting her up. "I chased her down when she wouldn't shut up," Gaara growled, grinding his teeth together. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto and Kiba looked at each other. The blonde and brunette suddenly burst out laughing, rolling around on the ground. Hinata looked at them worriedly, but Shino just looked away. Temari was shocked that her little otouto was acting like this at all. He usually would've lashed out at anyone that came within a 20 feet radius, save for Naruto and her, but here he was, actually _touching_ someone else. And willingly!

Gaara slowly took his hand away from Satoko's mouth and stepped back. After a few moments, Satoko finally caught her breath, and the girl burst out laughing and rolled off the equipment, joining Naruto and Kiba on the ground. "Shut up!" Gaara ground out from his clenched teeth. No one, but no one laughed at Sabaku no Gaara! Satoko took a deep breath and laughed harder, her hands clutching her sides. "A-are you, you gonna stop m-e like before?" she laughed. Eight pairs of eyes looked questioningly toward the redhead, whose face now almost matched his hair. "And how exactly did you stop her before?" Itachi asked, raising one perfect Uchiha eyebrow.

Gaara's fingers balled into fists as he glared down at the rolling girl. "Stop laughing at me!" he yelled, avoiding the eldest Uchiha's question. Satoko finally got control of herself and rolled on her belly as she looked up at Gaara's angry face, a small smile on hers. "You know, Gaa-chan," she said breathlessly, "I have to say, you are way cuter than Tachi-koi when you're angry." Everyone deadpanned. "Someone doesn't know when to quit," Shikamaru commented quietly, shrugging his shoulders. Sasuke's eye suddenly started twitching, but it wasn't in the direction of Gaara and Satoko. "What's the matter, Sasu-chan?" Satoko asked, sitting up and looking at him. He raised his finger and pointed toward the other side of the playground. Peeking around him, Satoko fell back to the ground and started laughing again, followed by Naruto. "NO, Akamaru!" Kiba yelled.

"I still can't believe that Gaara actually sat down with someone else, let alone a _girl_, talked to her, and she managed to come out of it unscathed," Kankuro said, shaking his head. Temari looked like she agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah, but I'm afraid that Satoko actually likes him," she said worriedly. "And if he starts liking her back, Gaara's going to be in trouble," Kankuro finished. The blonde nodded and sighed sadly. "Father won't like this very much," Kankuro said, trying to sound like he didn't care. Temari gave him a look that promised death. "Father doesn't need to know," she said, her voice dripping with venom, daring her brother to argue. Kankuro shrank back and took the hint, muttering, "Why did I get stuck with two psychotic siblings?"

Temari's eyes flared up. "What was that?!" She growled, but fell silent as a dark-haired man walked in. The man looked around the room and frowned deeply. "Where is that _thing_?" he asked, hatred coating the word 'thing'. Kankuro shrugged and Temari said, "I think he went to a friend's house for the night." The man slammed his fist against the wall, making Temari flinch and Kankuro swallow hard. "That monster is going to pay when he gets home. He never asked to leave. Maybe while he's out, someone will kill him for me," the man said, not a hint of guilt in saying he hoped his son would die. As he walked into the kitchen, a tear ran down Temari's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away so her father wouldn't see. "What have I done?" she whispered. Kankuro put an arm around her reassuringly, but she shrugged it off. "Now he's gonna get in trouble and it's my fault!" She exclaimed, more tears falling down her cheeks.

Taking out his cell phone, Kankuro dialed his brother's number and held it up to his ear. After two rings, a small click was heard as the other line was picked up. "You better stay away for a few days," Kankuro told his little brother. "Father knows you're gone and he's pissed." Gaara growled a little on the other line. "I'm at Uzumaki's. I'll see if I can stay." After a short pause, Gaara said simply, "Yeah." Kankuro looked at Temari and nodded, smiling slightly. She breathed a sigh of relief, but one final tear fell. Kankuro replied, "Alright, I'll have some clothes brought over. I guess I'll see you in school then, okay?" Gaara 'hnn'ed and the other line went dead.

"Don't beat yourself up, Temari. You know he won't get mad at you," Kankuro said, flipping his phone shut and sliding it into his pocket. Temari sniffed one last time and looked at her brother. "I didn't mean it," she mumbled. "It's not his fault Mother died. I wish Father understood that." She turned around and walked silently up to her room, leaving Kankuro alone. With a sigh, he followed behind her toward his room, hoping his father would forget about Gaara for awhile.

Gaara hung up the phone with a sour look on his usually impassive face. The bastard wasn't supposed to be home from the business trip for a few more days. Looking normal again, he turned back around toward Naruto, who was on his phone with Hinata. "And she started screaming!" he exclaimed. Noticing Gaara was off his phone, he told his girlfriend to hold on for a moment, before putting her on mute. "Hey, later, Mikoto-san said we can go over to their house for a while and watch some movies. Plus, you can take that time to try to get into Satoko's pants like I know you want to."

Laughing, he hopped over the banister to the bottom of the stairs, just slipping out of Gaara's grasp, almost landing on another blonde. "Hey, Gaki, watch where you're going!" She exclaimed drunkenly. Naruto frowned. "Does the perv know you're drinking again? Where is he anyways?" Tsunade wrinkled her forehead trying to remember. "He said something about a new book," she said, scratching her head and hiccupping. Naruto sighed, followed by a yelp as he was hit in the head and knocked over with a large, and very pointy picture frame. He leaped up, a large welt appearing on his head, and locked himself in the downstairs bathroom.

"N-Naruto-kun?" a small voice asked. Naruto remembered he was talking to Hinata and unmuted her. "Sorry, Hinata-chan. Gaara was being defensive about his feelings for Satoko again." Naruto's eyes went wide as a kitchen knife pierced the wood of the door next to his head. "Next time, I will aim for your head," Gaara's quiet but scary voice promised through the door. Naruto gulped and laughed nervously. _How does he know exactly where I am through the door?_ Naruto wondered to himself. "Hey, Hinata-chan, I gotta let you go, but I'll see you tomorrow," he said, stepping away from the door, just in case Gaara decided to throw more sharp objects. "I know, kisses," he said, hanging up.

"Are you ready to go?" He yelled though the door, still not wanting to risk getting skewered. After a moment, he cautiously opened the door and saw Gaara pouting again. "I'm not going," the redhead mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. Naruto's phone started ringing and he sighed, picking it up. "What, Teme?" He asked. "No, he doesn't want to go." A smile broke out on the blonde's face. "Okay," he said, holding the phone up to Gaara. "It's for you," he said, making Gaara more wary than he usually was. "What?" He grumbled into the receiver.

The cheery, not-Sasuke-as-he-expected voice on the other line made him frown. "Aw, Gaa-chan, why don't you want to come over?" Satoko asked. Gaara grunted. Satoko whined quietly on the other line. "But we had so much fun today, don't you want to have more?" Another grunt. "But, Gaa-chan, if you can't come over, I might just _accidentally_ tell everyone about the ice cream thing." Gaara growled, cursing her for blackmailing him. "You wouldn't," he said. Satoko's smile could practically be heard through the phone. "Oh, Tachi-koi," she sang. "I wanna tell you something about Gaa-chan." She whispered to Gaara, "You have no idea how possessive he is." She giggled and Itachi's masculine voice asked, "What is it?" Growling again, Gaara had no choice but to give in. "We'll be over in a bit," he mumbled, hanging up the phone as he heard Satoko say, "He's even cuter when he's angry!"

When they arrived at the Uchiha manor, Sasuke opened the door and stood to the side to allow Gaara and Naruto entry. Closing the door, he led them downstairs and into another room with a plasma screen television. Itachi was sitting on one end of the couch directly in front of the screen in the middle of the room. He didn't even turn his head as they walked into the room. Shino sat by himself in front of the same couch in the floor and he looked at them. "'Bout time you got here," he said. "Sato-chan was getting antsy waiting. It was never her strong suit." Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow and sat down on the short couch. Naruto headed toward the bathroom and Sasuke put the DVD in.

As he moved back toward the couch and sat at the opposite end as his brother, Satoko walked in with a few bowls of popcorn and a box of Hot Tamales. "Hey! Gaa-chan, you made it!" she exclaimed, her eyes becoming upside-down U's and her smile growing. "But where is Naruto-kun?" Said blonde walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder, making her jump a bit. "Right here, Satoko," he said, taking one of the bowls of offered popcorn. Handing one of the last two bowls to Itachi and surprised everyone by seating herself not next to her 'adored' cousins, but next to the redheaded psycho. "Really, Naruto-kun," Satoko said, dumping some Tamales in her bowl of popcorn. "Call me Satoko-chan. As long as it's alright if I call you Naruto-kun." The blonde nodded and plopped down next to Shino.

The previews of the movie started and Satoko scooted closer to Gaara, causing him to frown. One look from Itachi had his not-there eyebrow twitching. How dare that blank-faced pansy think that Gaara would actually try to pull something with this…this…_walking abomination._ Yeah, that was it. Abomination. It was totally beside the point that he actually enjoyed her company quite a bit. And that he actually sucked ice cream off her cheek and tickled her until she almost passed out. Beside…the…point.

Satoko lifted her box of candy in the air and asked if anyone else wanted any. Sasuke shook his head, but Naruto nodded. He handed his bowl to Shino and grabbed the thrown box. He grabbed Sasuke's bowl and poured a bunch in it. "Shino can share with Itachi," he said, throwing the rest of the candy back to Satoko as Itachi's eye twitched. She caught it and emptied the box in her bowl. "Want some, Gaa-chan?" she whispered as the movie started. He gave her a look that clearly said no. "Have you ever tried Hot Tamales before?" He shook his head and she gasped quietly. "Try them," she said, handing him the bowl.

Knowing from experience that she wouldn't stop until he did, he picked one up, looked at it a moment, and gingerly placed it on his tongue, Satoko following his every move. As he rolled the spicy candy around his mouth, his eyes watered a little and he chewed the candy slowly. He gave the girl a small smile in his approval and she beamed, pleased that he enjoyed the treat. Satoko set the bowl in his lap and snuggled up to his arm. Itachi looked at them with a blank look and Sasuke turned his head away so they missed his smirk. Naruto sniggered quietly and Shino frowned at them.

Turning their attention back to the movie, they all watched the screen as the movie started. The letters from the words popped out and formed the words 'Epic Movie'. Satoko giggled quietly and Gaara looked down at her, shifting slightly so he was more comfortable. "What?" he asked her softly. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes a moment. "My friend Hiroto-chan told me this movie was really funny," she said.

Gaara frowned, suddenly finding himself experiencing a strange feeling. His stomach tightened and he felt angry for some reason. He furrowed his non-existent brow and stuck out his tongue a bit as he thought about her friend. Gaara felt liking killing him more then any other person he ever met, and he didn't even meet this guy before. Especially when he remembered Sasuke saying how promiscuous Satoko was. After all, she jumped on and started making out with Itachi when she got through the door and commented on how hot Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and he (Gaara) was. Growling lightly, his hand unconsciously tightened around her arm. She looked up at him with an expression of innocence. "What's the matter, Gaa-chan?" she whispered.

The redhead looked back down and his anger melted away. Still not wanting her to know that she didn't completely disgust him, he put his blank mask back on. "Nothing," he murmured, turning back toward the tube, loosening his grip. Satoko sighed and let go of his arm, also turning back to the TV. Gaara bit his lip and tried to concentrate on the movie, and not the arm that was slowly cooling from loss of her touch.

Halfway through the movie, just as the White Bitch showed Edward her rack and Ashton Kutcher wouldn't stop 'schwamm'ing , Gaara felt a weight on his shoulder and a soft sound. Looking over, he noticed Satoko had fallen asleep and leaned over on his shoulder. He cleared his throat, hoping to wake the girl up without confrontation. She murmured something about pandas and snuggled more against him, wrapping her arm around his stomach. Gaara looked over to the guys on the other couch, silently pleading them to help him.

Naruto covered his mouth to stifle the laugh threatening to erupt. Shino was still watching the movie, with a less-than-delighted look on his face. Itachi and Sasuke both had a look only the male Uchiha's could possess. It was one that said they were amused, but refused to show it openly. Gaara glared at the boys on the couch and silently promised them each a different long, painful death.

Accepting the fact that Satoko wasn't going to move, he settled in to watch the rest of the movie, the weight of the warm body on him somewhat comforting. Unconsciously, Gaara wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her closer to him. She made a content sound and the redhead smiled a little bit, glad she was as comfortable as he was.

By the end of the movie, Gaara was out, too. Naruto sniggered quietly as he snapped pictures of the two. Satoko had her knees bent on the couch and her head was resting on Gaara's chest with both hands wrapped firmly around his waist. Gaara's head was tilted to the side, resting on the top cushion of the couch with his legs angled in the opposite direction of Satoko's. One hand rested on the arm the girl wrapped around his stomach and the other was behind her, locked on her waist.

Itachi walked into the room, head covered by the blankets he was carrying, but being an Uchiha, managed to walk perfectly normal. Sasuke grabbed a few of them and walked toward the two sleeping teens, smacking the back of Naruto's head, who was still taking pictures. "Sasuke! Don't be such a bastard! I need blackmail material," he exclaimed quietly. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked up to the two curled up. He gently put a small, rainbow-colored blanket with the ends tied together over Satoko's body, and a gray one on Gaara. Smiling softly at his cousin, he ushered the other's into the next room, so as not to disturb the sleeping ones. Naruto poked Shino in the arm. "Hey, Shino. So, what's the deal with you and Satoko?" Shino let out a small sigh. "I'm not sure it's my place to tell you," he said. Naruto whined. "Aw, but come on! Please?" Shino sighed again. "Alright, but please don't think any differently of her after I tell you."

With Gaara and Satoko

Gaara awoke suddenly, feeling something struggling in his lap. Opening his eyes, he realized he must've fallen asleep while watching the movie and the others went into a different room. He assumed that Tsunade and Jiraiya gave Naruto and him permission to stay at the Uchiha's for the night. Looking down, he noticed Satoko was struggling. He held her arm and tried to gently shake her awake, but that only seemed to make it worse. She started thrashing even worse. "Please! No, please stop! I'll do anything!" she cried, tears slipping from her closed eyelids and running down her face. "Don't hurt them! I'm begging, take me!"

Gaara did the only thing he could think of doing. Shifting, he pulled the girl up and hugged her to his chest. Satoko drew in a deep breath and let out one more cry before relaxing. That didn't stop her from sobbing quietly, "Let them go, it's my fault. All my fault." Gaara was worried. Even the nightmares that plagued him of his father weren't this bad for him. The redhead rubbed soothing circles on the girl's back for a few minutes until her sobs stopped. Tilting her head up, he used his thumb to gently wipe the tears from her face. Smoky gray eyes slowly opened and shifted around, as if taking in surroundings for the first time.

"G-Gaara?" she whispered, her lower lip trembling. A soft look settled on the boy's features. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. Her lip trembled more and she buried her face in his chest to stifle the new sobs, hugging the redhead. Gaara didn't know what to do again, so he did what he had done before, and rubbed her back gently to soothe her. When Satoko stopped crying, she sniffed once, looking up at Gaara. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered, looking away. "Usually, I can control it. I'm sorry." Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat and he continued rubbing her back. It seemed to be calming to the girl.

"Control what?" he asked, an unusual show of his curiosity. "The nightmares," Satoko said quietly, shuddering. "The memories." "Can you tell me about them?" Gaara asked after a moment. "It might make you feel a little better, Satoko." Satoko smiled softly up at him again. Not the smile everyone else got. The real Satoko's smile. "I just realized," she said. "That was the first time we ever called each other by our first name." She turned her head and gently placed it over Gaara's chest, listening to his heart beat.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as she started speaking quietly. "It was my parents. I loved them so much. My mother was just like Mikoto. Always smiling, happy, loving. If I had a bad day at school, she would always let me make cookies to cheer me up. One time, when I fell and chipped a tooth, we even made a whole cake! My father was the most positive role model I could've asked for. He worked hard, but he always had time for me. We used to dress up together and play house when my mother was out."

With the boys

"Wow," Naruto said. "Her parents sound really nice. What happened to them?" Shino shook his head a little bit. "I'm not entirely sure, but I know a little. It seems that her father was the secretary to the CEO of a big-name corporation. His boss was in a meeting with a man who was selling illegal things to the company and helping the CEO launder money. He accidentally pressed the intercom button and Sato-chan's father heard the whole conversation. Of course that meant a big scandal for CEO if he was found out, so he had to tie the loose end. That was her father."

With Gaara and Satoko

Gaara frowned as Satoko explained about her father's discovery slowly, pain filling her voice as she went along. "My father was a very trustworthy man, but his boss and the other man didn't want to take the chance of a scandal. His entire company was started on his illegal business funds. Before Father got home one night, someone called and I answered the phone. It was a man claiming to be his co-worker and he needed to pick up some papers. I told him exactly when my father would be home, and that my mother was cooking supper. I was only five years old." Satoko's eyes filled with tears and her voice cracked a bit.

"When Father got home, he no more than walked in the door and he was sh-shot in the back, but still alive. My m-mother went to greet him and a man grabbed her and t-tied her up with my f-father." Gaara wrapped his arms tightly around her back as her words almost slurred together. "I w-went with my mother to s-see my father, b-but when he was sh-shot, I hid. A b-big man with some o-orange hair noticed me a-and grabbed m-me and lifted me up b-by my n-neck. 'What should w-we do with this runt?' The man asked his par-partner. His skinny, pale partner smiled sadistically and tied me up separately. 'Let's m-make her choose,' he said, 'h-how they a-are killed'. I-I couldn't do it," she sobbed, biting her lip in an attempt to stop the crying. Gaara's heart tore.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly in her hair. "Please don't cry." She looked up at him and wiped her face with the back of her hand, sniffling loudly. "They didn't kill me be-because they said I wasn't worth it. I-I haven't even told S-shino this. P-please don't tell him. He worr-ries enough about me already." Gaara, remembering the same thing being drilled into his head growing up, was suddenly angry. No one was truly worthless. "Satoko, you're not worthless," he said quietly, his cheeks a little pink. Satoko also blushed a little.

"Gaara…" she murmured. Gaara looked into her ashen eyes as she slowly closed the distance between their lips. Satoko gently pressed her lips to Gaara's, letting her eyes close. His arms tightened again around her back and he tentatively pressed back, going purely on instinct. Satoko moaned a little bit into the kiss. Between that and the feeling the kiss gave him, Gaara also let out a moan. Satoko gently parted her lips and slid her tongue into the other's warm mouth. Gaara's eyes widened, but after getting over the initial shock, he let them roll shut, his own tongue shyly twining with Satoko's.

The girl pulled away a moment later and they both blushed, looking away. After a moment of awkwardness, Satoko put her head back on Gaara's chest. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Gaara shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Don't be sorry." Satoko smiled again, reaching on her lap to gather the blanket in her hand. "My mother made this for me," she said quietly. "It's one of the only things I have left to remember them by. That and the disk my father left, telling about his boss." Gaara looked thoughtful. "Did you ever give the disk to the police?" he asked quietly. Satoko shook her head. "I don't want anyone to get hurt," she said, nuzzling Gaara's chest with her cheek. "The people I care about could be targeted. And I don't want any of you getting hurt."

Gaara smiled and gently kissed her hair. "So, I'm one of those people?" Satoko's cheeks heated up, but she nodded, lifting her head up to look into his eyes. "You're really important to me," she whispered shyly. Gaara leaned closer, his breath ghosting her lips. "This side of you is different than the one this afternoon," he said. "I think I like it." With that, he kissed her softly. Pulling away, he blushed a bit, smiling serenely. "I consider you important, too." Satoko smiled, yawning loudly.

Smacking her lips together, she gazed up at him. "Maybe we should go to sleep, Gaa-chan," she said, laying her head back on his chest. "If you want me to move, it's okay." Gaara shook his head, even though she couldn't see. "Let's go up to my room," she decided as she sat up, yawning again. "The bed is probably more comfortable than the couch." Gaara nodded and stood up to follow her. Grabbing her blanket in one hand, Satoko slipped her other hand into his and surprisingly, he didn't pull it away. Hearing some laughter from the room next door, Satoko poked her head in. "Guys, we're going to my room. Night." Naruto whistled and Itachi didn't look too pleased. "Don't do anything I wouldn't," Shino said, making Satoko blush. "Shut up you guys! We're just going to sleep."

With that, she slammed the door. Seeing Gaara's pink face, she blushed more. "Let's just go," she suggested, pulling Gaara up the stairs. The redhead wobbled a little bit and gracelessly fell down three steps, landing hard on his butt. Pulling Satoko with him. "Oof!" she groaned, landing softly on his lap. She blushed, yet again, as she scrambled up, extending an arm. Gaara took it and allowed her to help him to his feet, twining their fingers together again. Satoko led the boy to her room, flicking on the light and letting go of Gaara's hand.

"Georgy must've brought up the rest of my stuff this afternoon," she said, turning on a blacklight above the bed. She walked to the closet and pulled out another pillow and threw it on the bed, signaling Gaara to turn off the light. He flipped the switch off, casting the room in an urethral glow and walked to the bed, sitting on the end. Satoko threw her blanket up, letting it flutter down, part over Gaara's head. She giggled a bit and pulled it off, crawling underneath it and grabbing Gaara's hand, pulling him down. The silverette wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist and tucked her head underneath his chin. "I hope you're comfy," she said, reaching above her head to turn off the light and turn her CD player on low.

At that moment, Sweet Dreams by La Boushe was playing. 'Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing. Sweet dreams of passion through the night. Sweet dreams are taking over. Sweet dreams of passion through the niiiight,' the female singer cooed. Satoko smiled at the irony of the song and hoped she had sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing. As long as it was with Gaara. Said boy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, sighing in contentment. "Goodnight," he murmured gently to the girl curled up near his chest. "'Night, Panda-chan, my Amai," she whispered groggily.

Gaara smiled at the silly nickname. "I can deal with Amai, but Panda-chan?" he asked, amused. "You are soft and vicious like a panda, and your eyes make you look like one," she explained softly. "Now, this will probably be the only time I tell you to shut up, but sweetie, go to sleep." The redhead smiled, and allowed sleep to over take him.

As she awoke, Satoko could smell man. Very good, natural smelling man. Opening her eyes, she smiled at Gaara's sleeping form. Slipping from his arms, she rose to take a shower, noticing Itachi laying next to Gaara, out cold. He must've gotten drunk and fallen asleep in her room. Again. This had happened a few times before when the girl had only stayed for a few days, and Satoko was good at not bringing it up to anyone else.

She loved her cousin dearly and knew he had ways of dealing with his stress and pain. As long as it didn't hurt anyone, she didn't mind. Itachi was a smart drinker, too. He didn't get wasted and knew when to stop, and get his Designated Driver to take him home. Sometimes he just didn't quite make it to his room. Satoko shrugged and headed for the bathroom door in her room, starting her shower.

As she heard a scream, she jumped out, slipping a bathrobe on her nude body and opened the door quickly, wondering who screamed. Seeing Gaara's shocked face from the floor on the other side of her bed, she laughed heartily, throwing her head back. "Good morning, beautiful," she said. Gaara looked up at her smiling face and blushed, seeing that her laughing had caused her robe tie to loosen a bit and open some at the top, exposing a good view of her breasts.

Satoko had the decency to blush and turn around quickly, tying her robe firmly before looking back over her shoulder. "Don't worry about him," she said, cheeks pink. "He's just passed out. Sometimes he just comes in my room, although he usually comes in Sasu-chan's room." Gaara sighed in relief, glad that he didn't get raped by the older boy. Satoko walked back to the bathroom door, and paused, her hand on the handle.

She turned around slowly, facing Gaara with a cute smile on her face they both knew he wouldn't be able to resist. "I'd like to do something fun today," she said, with finality in her voice, also knowing he wouldn't argue. She headed back into the bathroom, just missing a groan. "Where am I?" Itachi asked, sitting up and looking around. Gaara pouted and stood. "Why does this happen to me?" he asked aloud. Satoko poked her head out of the bathroom and smiled. "Because you're so kawaii," she explained, ducking back to finish her shower.


End file.
